De Volta Para Casa
by Mary Spn
Summary: Um pequeno devaneio sobre o retorno dos "meus meninos" a Vancouver. – One shot / Slash / Jared's P.O.V.


**Título: **De Volta Para Casa

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Sinopse:** Um pequeno devaneio sobre o retorno dos "meus meninos" a Vancouver. – Jared's P.O.V.

**Nota:** Este texto é pura ficção, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens em minhas fics, e esta aqui é mais uma vez a minha imaginação fértil trabalhando, então decidi dividir minha loucura com vocês.

* * *

**De Volta Para Casa **

(Jared's P.O.V.)

Quando desembarquei no aeroporto de Vancouver, finalmente respirei aliviado, me sentia em casa agora. Peguei minha bagagem, posei para algumas fotos com fãs, afinal eu nunca conseguia passar despercebido, uma desvantagem de se ter 1,93 cm de altura.

Clif já estava atento, me esperando. Nos abraçamos, e então eu percebi quanta falta sentia do danado. Clif era muito mais que um segurança ou motorista, era quase da família, um grande amigo.

No caminho até a minha casa ele me colocou a par de algumas novidades, e eu só larguei minhas malas lá e tomei um banho, não queria me atrasar no primeiro dia das gravações. Ok, confesso que a minha pressa não era bem por este motivo, eu queria ver Jensen, Deus... como eu queria vê-lo.

Quando cheguei no set, me senti sufocando em meio a toda aquela gente. Claro que eu senti falta deles, e muita. Eram como uma segunda família para mim, e eu não tive como fugir. Fiquei ali cumprimentando a todos, trocando beijos e abraços, falando sobre as malditas férias, quando o que eu mais queria era correr até o trailer de Jensen e não sair de lá nunca mais.

Quando o alvoroço terminou, e cada um voltou aos seu afazeres, eu me dirigi para a maquiagem. Já estava quase na hora de gravar. Vesti a roupa de Sam, encarnei novamente o personagem, e me dirigi até o cenário, onde gravaria a primeira cena com Jim Beaver. Estudei feito um louco para decorar minhas falas, afinal este episódio em especial, eu queria que fosse perfeito. Encontrei com Jensen por lá, rodeado de câmeras e do pessoal de apoio, e nos cumprimentamos apenas com um toque de mãos.

Jensen estava concentrado, era o seu grande momento, sua chance de mostrar o quanto era capaz, o quanto tinha batalhado por isso. E o que eu mais desejava era que tudo desse certo, que tudo corresse bem. Eu disfarçava, não queria dar bandeira, mas o que eu mais queria neste momento era abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto eu estava feliz e orgulhoso por ele.

Mas como sempre, eu tive que conter meus impulsos, e apenas fiz o que podia. Sabia que ele estava nervoso, então me concentrei ao máximo para não cometer nenhum erro, e para não ter nenhum acesso de riso que o deixasse ainda mais nervoso.

Trocamos apenas alguns olhares discretos e uma e outra palavra entre as tomadas. Eu estava ansioso por falar com ele a sós, e já não tinha certeza se ele queria o mesmo. Foram longas férias, com tantos encontros e desencontros, casamentos, lua de mel... Mal tivemos oportunidade de ficar sozinhos, e tinha tanto a ser dito... Eu queria dizer a ele que ainda estava ali, que nada mudou, e que agora, depois de tanto tempo, voltaríamos ao nosso refúgio.

Mas no fundo eu estava com medo. Com medo dos seus olhares, ou da falta deles. Com medo das mudanças bruscas de humor, com medo da falta de sorrisos e do que ele teria a dizer. Eu já não conseguia mais ler em seus olhos o que ele estava sentindo. Será que estaria esperando por mim, assim como eu esperei por ele? A ansiedade estava me matando, me corroendo por dentro.

Não nos falamos nos intervalos, o que era esperado, pois ele estava ocupado demais e eu sabia que este não era o momento. Esperei tanto tempo, poderia esperar mais algumas horas...

O dia foi exaustivo, mas as gravações correram bem. Sabia que Jensen ainda iria se demorar, então apenas fiz um sinal a ele de que estava indo, e ele acenou concordando.

Quando entrei em casa, a angústia só aumentou. Aquela casa era grande e vazia demais sem ele. Suas coisas já estavam arrumadas em seu quarto, sinal de que ele iria permanecer ali, mas isto não me dava segurança. Liguei a TV, mas não consegui me concentrar em nada, então subi para o meu quarto e tomei um banho demorado, tentando relaxar.

Impaciente, fui até a cozinha, mas não consegui comer nada, meu estômago parecia estar fazendo um nó. Já passava das nove horas, e apesar do cansaço, eu decidi que esperaria por ele. Me larguei mais uma vez no sofá, com a TV ligada, e acho que acabei cochilando, porque quando despertei, ainda meio atordoado, senti uma mão tocando meu rosto, e uma voz rouca, e ao mesmo tempo suave, chamar meu nome.

- Jay!... Hey Jared!

- Hmm? – Resmunguei ainda sonolento demais para entender o que se passava.

- Desculpe eu ter demorado tanto, eu...

- Jen? Meu Deus! É você mesmo? - Eu geralmente falava coisas idiotas quando não sabia o que dizer.

- Claro que sou eu, Jay. Você está legal? – Jensen me olhava preocupado.

- Estou. Agora eu estou. – Jensen sentou no sofá ao meu lado.

- Que bom... Cara, eu estou exausto!

- Você... pode ir dormir se quiser. – Falei um tanto decepcionado.

- Não, tudo o que eu menos quero agora é dormir. Sabe, esta casa estava vazia e silenciosa demais sem você.

- E isto é bom ou ruim? – Eu precisava saber.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta. – Jensen sorriu e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, num carinho tímido.

- Eu também senti, Jen! – Meus olhos sempre me traíam nestas horas, já estavam marejados. Jensen secou muito gentilmente uma lágrima que insistiu em correr pelo meu rosto, e depois passou o dedo pelo meu lábio, me olhando de um jeito que fez meu corpo estremecer.

Não sei dizer quem deu o primeiro passo, mas quando me dei conta, nossos lábios estavam colados, e eu sentia sua língua deliciosamente atrevida explorando cada partezinha da minha boca. Jensen não devia ter noção do que o beijo dele fazia comigo, ou tinha, e fazia de propósito, mas neste momento eu senti cada pelo do meu corpo se arrepiar.

No momento seguinte nos abraçamos. Um abraço apertado e cheio de saudade, de amor, de cumplicidade. Não eram necessárias palavras, sabíamos que tínhamos um ao outro.

- Eu estava querendo falar com você desde esta manhã, mas...

- Eu sei Jen, o seu dia foi corrido, afinal você é o diretor agora. - Eu sorri, zoando com ele.

- Ah, que nada! Eu estava tão nervoso e atrapalhado, que...

- Você estava perfeito, Jen! Eu fiquei orgulhoso! – Eu nunca deixava ele completar a frase.

- Mesmo?

- Alguma vez eu já menti pra você?

- Acho que amanhã eu vou estar mais tranquilo, com você ao meu lado.

- Eu estive lá o dia inteiro, Jen.

- Mas eu não sabia se... Eu não sabia se algo tinha mudado, eu estava inseguro, não sabia o que você estava pensando. E eu tive tanto medo de te perder! – Ele estava sendo sincero, eu podia ler em seus olhos agora.

- Nada mudou, Jen. Aqui nós podemos voltar a ser nós mesmos. E eu ainda te amo tanto!

- Eu também te amo Jay! É um alívio tão grande saber disso. Eu queria tanto falar com você, depois de tudo... Mas eu não queria falar por telefone, eu precisava te ver, eu precisava olhar em seu olhos.

- Eu estou aqui, eu vou sempre estar aqui com você. - Tentei lhe passar confiança.

- Eu sei. Eu jamais duvidei disso. - Jensen me encarava com aqueles olhos verdes, tirando qualquer resquício de sanidade que ainda havia em mim.

Eu não resisti vê-lo assim, tão amável e entregue... Eu sentia tanta falta disso, que meu peito chegava a doer. Voltei a beijar aqueles lábios tão tentadores, para depois o arrastar para a minha cama. Subimos as escadas arrancando roupas e sapatos pelo caminho.

Quando entramos no quarto, eu parei diante da cama e simplesmente o olhei. Ele estava ali, nu e completamente duro por mim... para mim. Tomei seus lábios nos meus novamente e então o derrubei gentilmente na cama, me deitando por cima dele. Jensen gemeu baixinho quando pressionei minha ereção na dele, ele simplesmente perdia o controle nesta hora, e abriu as pernas, deixando eu me encaixar entre elas.

O seu corpo era mesmo um convite ao pecado, e eu beijei, mordi e lambi cada centímetro daquela pele clara e sardenta, deixando marcas, chupões, demarcando o meu território. Porque Jensen era meu... só meu.

Desci meus lábios por sua barriga, o que fez com que ele se arrepiasse, e cheguei bem próximo do seu membro, então passei minha língua por ele, devagar... Jensen empurrou seu quadril para cima, e eu ri... Ele tinha pressa, então desisti de torturá-lo, afinal eu também já não aguentava mais esperar.

Abocanhei seu membro e o suguei. Do jeito que ele gostava, rápido e forte. Quando senti que ele estava no limite, o tirei da minha boca, ouvindo ele resmungar em desagrado. Apanhei um frasco novo de lubrificante na gaveta ao lado da cama e lambuzei meus dedos, para então penetrar um a um em sua entrada quente e apertadinha.

Seus gemidos só me deixaram com mais tesão, e ele gemia mais alto cada vez que eu roçava os meus dedos em sua próstata. Eu amava quando ele ficava assim, vulnerável e cheio de fogo. Logo eu retirei meus dedos, e Jensen abriu os olhos, me encarando. Eu dobrei seus joelhos para trás, para ter um melhor acesso, e então posicionei meu membro, forçando a entrada.

Ele era sempre tão apertado e tão... Ohhhh... tão gostoso! Eu poderia morrer ali, dentro dele naquela hora, o que seria um desperdício, é claro.

Vi Jensen apertar os olhos e morder o próprio lábio em sinal de dor, e movi meu quadril devagar, eu não podia parar agora. Jensen era tão perfeito ali debaixo de mim, que eu acho que poderia gozar só de olhar para ele.

Meus movimentos se aceleraram e eu senti ele agarrar a carne das minhas costas, o que chegava a arder. Definitivamente, precisava mandar ele cortar as unhas. Logo nossos corpos se moviam num ritmo só, assim como nossos gemidos. Apenas palavras desconexas saíam de nossas bocas, e minha vontade era de gritar tão alto que até meus vizinhos ouviriam.

Eu senti o orgasmo chegando e então agarrei o membro de Jensen, e o massageei com vontade, enquanto minhas estocadas se tornavam cada vez mais fortes. Jensen não demorou nada para se derramar em minha mão, e então eu me permiti gozar com força dentro dele.

Meu corpo todo estremeceu e eu desabei sobre ele. Eu estava acabado... Jensen sempre me deixava assim, exausto, mas sempre querendo mais.

Olhei para o seu rosto e ele sorria, aquele sorriso que era meu, só para mim. Beijei aqueles lábios pornográficos com paixão, eu não queria largá-los nunca mais.

Rolei para o lado e ele se aconchegou em meu peito, sem dizer uma palavra. Beijei o seu rosto e o apertei mais contra mim. Nesses momentos eu tinha certeza de que a felicidade realmente existia, e eu precisava de tão pouco para ser feliz... bastava ter Jensen ali, bem juntinho de mim.

**FIM**

**Reviews?  
**


End file.
